


The Devil's Water It Ain't So Sweet

by thearchangelicdetectivetimelord



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Iron Fist (Comic), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord/pseuds/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>When Daniel Rand was born, he didn’t have a counter, a timer like a normal person did. His numbers were all wrong, didn’t count down, and when it did it wasn’t at the right speed. It was erratic, never settling at a certain number, from 25:07:18:05:13:12 to 33:11:29:23:55:10 to 10:05:03:16:30:48. From a decade to two, to three before jumping back again.</em>
</p><p>Soulmate AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Water It Ain't So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Soulmate AU meme on [Tumblr](http://facedadragon.tumblr.com/post/91361074502/00-00-00).

**[Everyone is born with numbers on their wrists counting down to the second their life changes, and when those numbers reach 00:00:00:00:00:00 [Years, Months, Days, Hours, Minutes, Seconds], they meet their soulmate.]**

When Daniel Rand was born, he didn’t have a counter, a timer like a normal person did. His numbers were all wrong, didn’t count down, and when it did it wasn’t at the right speed. It was erratic, never settling at a certain number, from 25:07:18:05:13:12 to 33:11:29:23:55:10 to 10:05:03:16:30:48. From a decade to two, to three before jumping back again.

To say that there was something wrong with him was an understatement. But soulmates, were the least of his concern when he was just a little young boy. Soulmates were the least of his concern when Daniel was at the age of nine, and lost both his parents to the mountains. Again, soulmates weren’t his concern when he was brought to K’un-Lun. True, his father had more than one reason to return to the fabled city, one being the fact that he wanted to return to the heavenly city, but the other was to search for a reason for Danny’s unnatural, unusual aliment.

So Daniel trained and trained, all thoughts of his soulmate forgotten. It wasn’t important. What was important was that he needed to train to defeat Shou-Lao the undying, to become the Iron Fist. What was important was that he needed to take revenge on Meachum, for murdering his father.

Years past, and he falls in love, soulmate counter be damned. He wasn’t the only one without a working counter. You see, Misty had lost her arm, and along with it her timer. So, Daniel loved her, and was loved in return. They didn’t know that they were or weren’t soulmates (They probably weren’t) but they still loved each other all the same. Of course it couldn’t last. But Daniel wasn’t going to forget that chapter in his life.

When he first met Matthew, nothing was — nothing _felt_ different. He mentioned [admiring](http://richardriders.tumblr.com/post/91328842341) Daredevil as he fought the other. Over time they became allies, and then partners in crime fighting, and friends. He’d even disguised as Daredevil during the Civil War to help get the Pro-Registration Forces off his friend’s back.

Then came the time when his friend had been possessed by the Beast. And they fought against each other, just like they did the first few times, just like they did when he was posing Daredevil and his friend didn’t know. When all else failed, and when he held Matt’s soul in his hand. Healed him, healed his _soul_ , he felt a spark burn in his own. Daniel dismissed it as probably just the chi swirling in his body, the chi that healed the other’s body, mind and soul.

Then he saw his wrist.

Oh. _Oh._

**Author's Note:**

> Title from When You Were Young by The Killers.


End file.
